


Lucky

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Probably a curse word or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Everyone in the world lost someone they loved after the Snap, but somehow you’re Lucky enough to have your love returned to you.
Relationships: tony stark x reader
Series: Tony Stark x Reader Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772470
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Endgame, so please forgive any incorrect theories!

**Tony Stark x Reader**

**Summary** – Everyone in the world lost someone they loved after the Snap, but somehow you’re Lucky enough to have your love returned to you.

**Warnings** – Angst. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1.3K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

  


She sat in the makeup chair looking over her notes. It was the same routine day after day—nothing ever seemed to change these days. Her stylist dabbed concealer under her eyes to hide the puffiness that seemed be a permanent feature on her face.

"You ready, YN?" the studio manager asked. "We're on in five."

Less than a year ago she'd been a small—but rising—star, but after the events of April 27th, she'd been promoted to her dream job. She knew it wasn't her talent that had gotten her to where she was, but the fact that all of her competition had literally gone up in dust. She wanted to believe that she would've made it to the top on her own merits eventually, but now she'd never know.

Taking her seat at the wide mahogany desk, she stared straight ahead at the camera and tele-prompter, and fixed a fake smile on her face.

"Good morning," she began, reading the words already typed out for her to recite. "Today marks the two hundredth and seventy-second day since the alien attack. The governments of the world are still compiling data for the census totals, but so far it's still looking like roughly half of the human and animal populations of Earth were wiped out of existence. Reports from the UN summit are still coming in, but tensions are running high since there seems to be a few countries that are resistant to the proposed plan of creating one unified world government in the wake of the tragedy."

She finished her report and headed back to her office down the hall from the studio. Since Thanos—they'd learned his name from the few Avengers that had survived the attack—had come to earth, life had been slow to get back to normal. At this point, YN wasn't sure if normal was something that would ever exist again.

Chaos had ensued right after The Snap, but she'd kept her head. As a reporter, she knew that the world would be desperate for answers and she was one of the only people left in New York who could provide what they were looking for. Her anonymous inside sources ensured that she became the face of prime news all over the world, and from the outside it looked as though her life was perfect. But just like every public figure, she had a private life that no one knew about.

Her colleagues—the ones that had survived—had told her on many occasions that she was a lucky woman. Her parents had died when she'd been younger, and her grandmother had passed on while she was in college, so it appeared as though YN hadn't lost anyone of importance on that fateful day.

They were wrong.

She'd lost the one person that had meant more to her than she'd ever thought possible, but it wasn't due to the snap. Or at least she wasn't a hundred percent sure it was because of the snap.

Being a reporter, she'd been hesitant to start a relationship with him, and she'd insisted they keep their affair out of the public eye until she'd gotten the promotion she'd been aiming for the past five years. He'd agreed since he didn't have all that great of a relationship with the press himself, and because of that, no one knew that she went home every night and cried herself to sleep over the one man she could never mourn publicly.

Rhodey had come to see her shortly after he returned from Wakanda, but he'd had no news of Tony's whereabouts. Captain Rogers had seen the advantage of having someone trustworthy to report the news the Avengers wanted to circulate. He still had a distrust of the world's government following the Sokovia Accords, but he knew that if Tony had trusted her, he could as well. 

She kept her sources private for their sake, as well as the fact that no one would believe that the Avengers themselves were her anonymous source. The arrangement had worked out well for them all, even if they still had no news of Tony's fate.

Every morning she awoke and for a moment she could pretend that it hadn't happened, but then reality would come crashing down on her again. She kept her tears confined to the darkness of the night and put on a brave face for the world. Falling apart was a luxury she only allowed herself when no one was around to witness it—the rest of the day she knew she needed to stay strong for the millions of people that had come to rely on her to report what was happening in a world most of them had ceased to recognize.

The days had begun to bleed into one another a few weeks after The Snap, and if it weren't for the daily reminder on the tele-prompter, she wouldn't have been able to tell anyone how long the world had been in chaos. Thankfully, she had someone to pick out her wardrobe for her, or else she would most likely end up wearing the same outfit everyday.

As she sat behind her desk yet again, she felt herself start to crack under the pressure. How long could she keep going on like this? How long could she keep listening to her coworkers tell her how lucky she was that she was completely alone? All she wanted to do was cry, but she had a job to do.

She began to mindlessly read the tele-prompter. It was another day with nothing good to report, but she knew her viewers took comfort in the familiar, and she'd become a household name overnight. Even if she offered them nothing, just her mere presence on the screen gave them a iota of solace in these dark and dangerous times.

When she heard the commotion on the other side of the studio, she tried to ignore it. Her viewers shouldn't be able to hear the shouts, so she needed to stay focused on her broadcast. 

Eventually the disturbance became too much for anyone to ignore, and she offered a brief apology to the viewing audience as she asked her studio manager what was going on. He didn't have time to answer her, as the door to the sound room flew open and a thin, bedraggled man burst into the studio.

YN thought her eyes were playing tricks on her at first, but the moment he'd spotted her across the room, she was out of her chair in a shot. She wouldn't know until much later that the cameraman—sensing the scoop of the century—had panned over to catch her heartfelt reunion with one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

His arms wrapped her around her as her hands came up to cup his face. For the longest moment she simply stared at him. "I knew you weren't dead."

"I'm here," he whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I had to get back to you."

"I love you, Tony," she said, wishing she'd had the courage to tell him how she felt before he'd disappeared.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you, too."

"Is everyone back?" she asked hopefully. "Did Captain Rogers figure out how to reverse it?"

Tony shook his head as a sad look came over his face. "Don't I wish." He let out a frustrated laugh. "I don't know why I survived, but I did. And now I'm back, and we're going to figure out how to undo what that bastard did."

She tried to wrap her mind around the fact that he'd been somewhere other than Earth for the better part of a year, but it was too much for her to handle. Focusing on the one thing that she knew she could comprehend helped to ground her. "There's so many people that died, but somehow I got you back. I must be the luckiest woman in the world."

_______________

_Thank you for reading this story! I hope you enjoyed it! I just can’t seem to write a Tony fic without angst these days! At least this one had a happy ending! I’m not a big fan of Britney, so I’d never heard this song before. Did you like my interpretation? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
